Alone Because of You
by Far-Beyond-The-Ice
Summary: "Come, Elijah, I might just tell you if you need me too – just get Rebekah to wash off her most recent whorish activities first. Please, can you not smell the Salvatore reek?" - Rated T , Bella and Elijah pairing. AU, a little OOC. -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything. Please read the author's note at the end of the SHORTEST CHAPTER (I promise) and please review.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>The New World, <strong>_**Small Village**_**, 982****AD (****THIRD POV****);**

* * *

><p>Sunlight danced across the lone wooden cottage and dust floated through the shattered windows in the morning breeze; the gentle gust of wind pushed the door open with a screech, allowing a young woman to slip through the door unnoticed by any of the early rising villagers or their workers. A breathy sigh of misery came from the woman's mouth as she realized the former residents had only returned to mourn their mother and they had not <em>truly <em>returned, despite her desire that they would. She kept wandering further into the house out of curiosity until she stood in the entrance to the dinner hall; in the middle of the room was a wooden table, chairs askew around it and blood splattered on various places throughout the room – reaching even past the entryway.

She eyed the immediate vicinity with trepidation, and noticed a lone bottle of wine sitting in an almost crushed crate. She stepped forward and grasped the bottle in her hand and noticed its contents thick consistency; '_I cannot deny myself this pleasure, surely..._' she uncorked the bottle hesitantly, '_No one will ever know._'. The seconds seem to tick by slowly but she lifted to bottle to her mouth with a devilish smile appearing on her face – surely this wouldn't cause her any trouble; she took swig of the thick wine and choked on her first mouthful, it had a bitter taste that stayed long after it had been drunk – she paused for a second, though bitter it was easily compared to a overwhelming rush of ecstasy. She guzzled the rest greedily, but only seconds later keeled over and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikaelson Estate, <strong>_**Mystic Falls**_**, 2012 AD (****THIRD POV****);**

* * *

><p>"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman<em>!<em> Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers_!_"

A chorus of resounding 'cheers' rang back to the woman; she smiled back at the group gently, as if to calm them from an oncoming storm. She looked around at each of her children anxiously and noticed each one of them had passive looks on their faces as they took a sip from the champagne glasses that had been forced upon them; she wanted a _family_ not a power struggle, they had killed _enough _people to know by now that revenge was fruitless and they still went against each other. It was her fault, she knew it was, and she would finish the endless feud – even if it meant losing her family once again. She looked up in time to notice a young lady she had long since though dead; her brunette tresses were hanging elegantly over her shoulder and she stood over the threshold in a floor-length white silk dress. She was unchanged and she was still a beauty.

"_Cheers_." She saluted, leering at the blonde woman.

Each member of the Original family turned their heads at the familiar voice; even over the rowdy slur of voices they each recognized the feminine and bell-like voice. She sauntered over to a waiter and grabbed a glass of champagne; she held it in the air for a second before smashing it to the ground irritation and rage, '_She has no morals_!'.

"_Meet me at the gazebo once this..._" she paused, "_get-together is over._"

She scoffed before walking off, impishly giggling at the confused looks on their faces.

* * *

><p><em>Hours Later...<em>

* * *

><p>The Mikaelson family gathered around the obscenely large gazebo, waiting for the meeting with someone they had not seen in centuries; each one of them was apprehensive and worried, though they dared not show it.<p>

"Such a large and _unnecessary _marquee, trying to make up for other things Klaus? I would think so."

"_Isabella _you wound me, but now is not the time for your games-" Klaus began.

"How, may I ask, are you still alive_?_" Esther cut in, "There's no spell complex enough to do such a thing_!_ You will tell me at _once_!"

"You are not my mother," she snapped, "And you cannot compel me – you would have sufficed with asking."

"_Answer me_!" the blonde witch demanded.

"Not _just_ yet," the brunette eyed the eldest brother and winked, "Come, Elijah, I might just tell you if _you_ need me too – just get Rebekah to wash off her most recent whorish activities first. _Please_, can you not smell the Salvatore reek?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I hope you liked this, I really want to continue this story if I get enough review – I like the concept of it. I've been sick lately so it gave me time to get out of my writers block.  
><em><br>Bella's Outfit:_ www. Polyvore. com / winner_is / set ? id = 27198723

Just remove the spaces for the link, I'll be using POLYVORE a lot.

IF it's still bold (the whole thing) then it's stuffed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Jesus! NINE Reviews, FOURTEEN favourites and SEVENTEEN alerts all in the space of eight hours? AND more when I checked after? I love you guys! Oh... I still don't own anything :( _ALSO_ The days as the go by in the show are going to be different from the days going by in this story and BECAUSE, obviously, this is a FANFICTION a lot might seem changed. I'll keep her following Elijah.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikaelson Estate, <strong>_**Mystic Falls**_**, 2012 AD (****THIRD POV****);  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Tatia Petrova, <em>really <em>Elijah?" Isabella scoffed, "I know you and Niklaus fancied yourselves in love but she was the village whore – how do you suppose the Petrova line continued? She had no husband."

Moonlight crept through the window danced onto the woman's pale face, her lips curved into a teasing smile and a mischievous giggle bubbled in her throat; she was lying back on the curved couch, carelessly dangling her feet off the edge.

"_Oh_, Hello Esther dearest – how was a thousand years on the other side?" she raised her head in acknowledgement to the other people entering the room, "I would have personally found it _quite_ boring, and I would have been rather angry at whoever put me there – wouldn't you? Perhaps _regretful _is a better way to describe how you're feeling right now-"

"_Be quiet_!" Esther screamed abruptly, "I want _no more _of these silly games you play, Isabella. You will tell me how you are _alive_, right _now_!"

The youthful woman began her tittering for a second time, each laugh getting louder and sounding more bell-like; the Mikaelson's stared at the girl incredulously, they could not understand her impractical laughter. When she stilled her smile dropped and gaze fell on the eldest brother, she turned her nose up at him and snorted, amused.

"_Honestly_? You're all _boring_ now, can't even laugh at something funny anymore_!_" she sniggered, "I'm _not_ dead; little to no heart beat, catch on to that? Or how about my _fancy_ ring, took me a while to think of _that_."

"_How_!" Esther growled.

"Don't get angry_! _That's your families fault – _anger_ and _impatience_, always a problem."

Isabella sat up from the couch and slid her shoes back onto her feet before standing up and grabbing her small purse from the table beside her.

"I'm going to go call on a few important people; don't get your knickers in a twist while I'm gone_!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert House, <strong>_**Mystic Falls**_**, 2012 AD (****THIRD POV****);**

* * *

><p>A young lady with straight dark brown hair and tan skin sat at the bench in her house's kitchen; it was cold and her hands were shivering, barely being warmed by the almost scolding cup of coffee in her hands. It was unusually cold, dark and silent and the moonlight offered little lighting – the girl was shivering. There was a sudden and loud knock on the door causing the girl to jump a little in the air; she almost immediately went to answer it, thinking that it was the man she had been calling for half the night. When she opened the door she saw a lean, pale and young woman with waist length brunette hair; she had a firm look on her face.<p>

"_Vervain_, how tasty – must be _delightful _to be drinking it with your late night coffee." The woman giggled, "Invite me in darling, might just do you some good."

The girl's eyes widened; she'd met enough supernatural people to last her a life-time.

"_Who _are you?" the girl demanded.

"_Not_ who am _I_ sweetheart, you're Elena Gilbert – a second generation doppelgänger, and I've been looking for you for quite some time." She inhaled a sharp breath, "Now, _invite _me in."

* * *

><p><strong>Salvatore Boarding House, <strong>_**Mystic Falls**_**, 2012 AD (****THIRD POV****); **

* * *

><p>"So Rebekah and – Kol, is it?," a dark haired man leant against the doorframe, "What brings <em>you<em> here?" he chuckled, "_Oh_, come on in."

The two people being addressed scoffed and shoved past the man, both possessing an air of arrogance; together they headed towards the living room and neither guest accepted the glass of 'blood-scotch' offered to them. After a few minutes the woman, Rebekah, became agitated.

"Has a woman come by recently?" she asked, sounding somewhat troubled.

"Why? Would you be jealous-" he smirked, "It's not like it's a _big _deal."

"Answer my sister, idiot!" Kol growled.

The dark haired man's eyes widened; they couldn't kill him, he'd done nothing – but they were ruthless and unforgiving, he knew that.

"No, Stefan's been by but-"

"Good enough for me, we will leave now - Kol."

"_Why'd_ you ask _me _that?" the man called out after the siblings.

There was a pause.

"There's been a new addition to the playing board; you best watch your back."

* * *

><p><strong>Mikaelson Estate, <strong>_**Mystic Falls**_**, 2012 AD (****THIRD POV****);**

* * *

><p>The click of heels brought the attention of the Original Family to the front door of their house; the woman they had been fretting over walked in behind the two they had sent out to search for her.<p>

"We found her with the doppelgänger, having a cup of _coffee_." The blonde girl sneered.

"I told you _not _to get your knickers in a twist and you did exactly just that," she paused, "Why's that?"

Esther descended the grand stairs with a leap in her step and a scowl on her face; she had watched over and made sure that none of her children dared go back and turn any of the living villagers, and now one of them was here – she _needed _to know how.

"Are you prepared to tell us how you are here, _Isabella_?"

"Not in the slightest Esther_!_ But that offer still stands Elijah, if you _need _me-" she winked, "Then come find me."

She sped off before they could think otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I'm SHOCKED; I love the response to this story and I'll definitely be continuing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing_!_And thanks for the phenomenal response, I honestly thought I'd have to wait a while for such a response; please remember though that I have school and the sick week off recently gave me time to do this. I'll try to update each week but sometimes (exams, friend/family issues) problems may hold me back. P.S I'll try my best at going over/'redoing' the episode All My Children.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikaelson Estate, <strong>_**Mystic **_**Falls, 2012 AD (****THIRD POV****);  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When she stumbled into the estate well past midnight he was the first to reach her; his calm mask fell into place and his slight concern shone through his eyes. Having known the woman since his human childhood he could easily admit, to himself, of his concern. When she had come back into his life as unexpectedly as she did he had immediately been worried that she was a hallucination, and he had doubted her for the first few seconds until he saw her demonstrate her unrivalled anger; she was a sight to behold when she truly expressed her emotions. He shook his head to chase away his casual thoughts and he picked up the woman in his arms, she let out a painful moan when her head fell over his arms.<p>

When he walked through the patio door with her slumped body his family looked at him with curiosity, Esther's was tinged with anger since the young woman had yet to tell her how she was alive, it frustrated the witch to no end. No one rushed over to help him, even if he did not need it, or check on the girl they once considered a friend; it did not slight Elijah as he carried her to her room. Against his morals he nudged open her door and put her in her bed; she was passed out and would not remember his breach of her privacy. As he was leaving he spied a sketch of himself, his family and her smiling by the white-oak tree; her habits had carried through from her human life, she was still an artist.

* * *

><p>When she woke she rubbed her eyes blearily for a second before she came to; she was sprawled out across her bed in one of the many guest bedrooms of the Mikaelson estate, her hair was still unbelievably untangled – everything was in perfect order; she was still in skinny jeans and the tight shirt was twisted around her upper torso. She wrinkled her nose in disgust; she distinctly remembered wearing a pink dress the other night. She pulled the shirt up slightly and smelt the faint remnants of a fresh corpse and blood. She felt filthy for wearing a dead persons clothing; then she smirked when she realised, and <em>remembered<em>, what had happened to make her wear such unclean clothing.

She rose from the bed with an uneasy feeling settling in her gut; the day was foreshadowed with an anxious feeling. She showered, dried her wavy locks, applied her blood-red lipstick and dressed in her white shirt, black jeans, black jacket and her patent Christian Louboutin sex heels; she smirked dangerously as she walked downstairs and noticed the youngest brother's leering stare.

"Oh _Kol_..._!_" she giggled wickedly, "You can look but you _cannot_ touch. _Good Morning_ everyone, Esther included_!_"

She bowed dramatically at Esther's scowl before looking around at the others in the room; they looked either uninterested or sceptical, Rebekah, the youngest, was glaring at her treacherously. Esther sighed in frustration; her powers were not working on the brunette woman.

"Elijah, I trust you found what you need to?" she received an anxious nod; she had left him a note the other day before she went out, "Oh and Esther, I trust you know none of _your_ children returned to the village after you... _kicked the bucket_, to put it blatantly."

She got an irritated and growled yes in response.

"Then I trust you should remember that _you_ left behind a _delicious_ bottle of wine," Esther growled violently a second time, "You wanted to know, you made _another _mistake dearest – you made me the same way you made _your _very much vampiric children, wine laced with blood_!_"

Her cackling laughter pushed to Mikaelson's into deeper confusion and anger and Isabella ran off a third time in two days.

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert House,<strong> _**Mystic Falls**_**, 2012 AD (****THIRD POV****);  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"He was <em>gloating<em>! I mean – I found a _bra_ with a _note_ signed by _Rebekah_ on the stand in the hallway_!_ It said '_You're very talented; I expect you shall come running to me soon. -Rebekah_', she _has_ to be using him_!_" she huffed, "Is it working?"

Elena Gilbert rarely had patience and was always wanted to move forward as fast as possible; with her little patience came little acceptance of things she did not understand or wanted to ignore. That was her fault, the fact that like her predecessors she wanted two men at the same time – all Petrova's inherited the same traits in time and Elena definitely was.

"No, it isn't," came a voice from the window, "Your casting it all wrong, witch – you need to draw out your '_R's_' and shorten your '_A's_'

The pair of girls jumped in surprise and their blonde vampire friend rushed into the room at their shrieks of surprise and grabbed the intruder by the throat; the brunette woman began giggling before flipping the position with a sneer.

"Elena, _dearest_, who's the tramp?"

"_Let her down_! Bella, please_!_" the doppelganger shrieked, "She's _my_ friend, you promised _not_ to hurt _anyone_!"

"_Fine_," she dropped the blonde, "But I _promised_ nothing_!_ Just that I'd get rid of who _I_ felt was a _threat_! Give me warning of your friends in this town or I might just _kill_ someone_!_ I promise _nothing_ to doppelgänger's_!_"

"_Who_ is _she_?" the blonde growled, "_Elena_ tell me, now_!_"

"She's Isabella, she grew up with Elijah_!_" Elena cried out, "Calm _down_, please_! _She'll tell you everything_!_"

The brunette woman growled in frustration and anger; the young girl annoyed her to no end because of her lack of boundaries and her ignorant willingness to put her friends in danger. She was _definitely _like her predecessor, once she was done being useful she was _nothing _to her or the other vampires.

"_That_ is the exact reason why I _despise_ doppelgänger's, they make promises they can't keep." She turned to Elena, "_Tell them nothing_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Salvatore Boarding House,<strong> _**Mystic Falls**_**, 2012 AD (****THIRD POV****);  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Nah. She's better off without me. Sure as hell better off without <em>you<em>." The youngest brother ranted.

The eldest, Damon, raked a hand through his raven black hair; his ice-blue eyes were accusing and his stance was unassuming. Both were glaring at each other, willing the other to give up.

"_Fine_. Neither one of us gets her. Just make sure she doesn't screw up Esther's plan." Damon growled.

"She _can't_, idiots – Esther forgot one vital part." A female voice announced from the entryway to the study area, "_Me_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry it took me so long but I can't update this fast all the time; I'll write mostly on Weekends. Please remember I have no editor, so PLEASE if you know someone – tell me! Please REVIEW_!_


	4. Emergency Author's Note

EMERGENCY AUTHOR'S NOTE;

Sorry I haven't updated in two weeks, school has been loading on the homework and I've been extremely busy. I've just finished week 8 out of 10 so I'll be updated soon. Please trust me and you'll see the next chapter within the next two weeks.

Love,  
>Far-Beyond-The-Ice<p> 


End file.
